1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to a foldable horse riding exerciser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Four conventional horse riding exercisers have been developed and are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,269 to Huang et al. issued Aug. 30, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,357 to Wang et al. issued Oct. 18, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,358 to Chen issued Oct. 18, 1994; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,428 to Liao issued Nov. 22, 1994. However, the typical horse riding exercisers are not foldable and comprise a huge volume which is adverse for transportation and storing purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional horse riding exercisers.